


La Limite

by Garance



Series: Formulashot [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Caretaking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dan a poussé trop loin sur lui-même, Max doit aussi en assumer les conséquences.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Formulashot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796740
Kudos: 2





	La Limite

La limite

Max peut dire que quelque chose ne va pas, ce n’est pas normal. Rien n’est comme d’habitude, que ce soit parce que Dan ne parle pas au volant alors qu’il le fait tout le temps, ou parce qu’il est en train de prendre tous les risques possibles pour être… Plus rapide ? Dans tous les cas, Max compte bien en parler avec Dan une fois que la course sera terminée. Même quand il essaye de l’interpeller, il n’obtient rien, alors que Dan est toujours le premier à parler, même quand ça ne le concerne pas… Max fait en sorte de finir la course le plus rapidement possible, parce que c’est le but, mais aussi pour Daniel, il doit comprendre ce qu’il se passe avec son coéquipier, pourquoi il se comporte de cette manière. IL rattrape Dan avant qu’il ne parte s’enterre quelque part pour ne donner aucune nouvelle et l’accompagne, il ne va pas échapper à ses questions. Son cœur chute dans sa poitrine, ainsi que son adrénaline, quand il voit les tremblements qui traversent les mains de Dan, ses yeux vitreux essayant de se projeter quelque part. Oh seigneur, Dan a fait toute la course dans cet état…

Max n’a pas d’autres choix que de s’occuper de Dan avant que cet état second disparaisse, il ne pense pas que ce soit lié à autre chose que de la fatigue. Il pose sa main sur celles de Ricciardo, froides. Il garde un soupir pour lui alors qu’il se charge de retirer sa combi à Dan, il aurait dû savoir que ce genre de choses finirait par arriver. Dan s’est fait manger par la route, par l’intensité, la vitesse, il est tombé dans le piège de la course, trop concentré sur les chiffres et pas assez sur lui-même. Max l’amène du mieux possible à l’infirmerie, il trimballe un poids mort (bien que vivant), mais ce n’est pas comme s’il allait le laissait seul pour le moment. Les minutes passent et Dan a l’air de moins en moins capable de faire quoique ce soit, si ce n’est de parler pour l’unique fois de la journée.

« Merci gamin… »  
« On en parlera plus tard, maintenant dors… »

Fin


End file.
